


ESO Round 3 Microfiction

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes





	1. Memories and Recordings

Familiar handwriting catches Souma’s eye. 

He reaches into an open box of Adonis’s personal items that he’d packed for their move, taking out a square shaped board that’s practically in perfect condition. 

“To Otogari Adonisu-dono  
I hope you continue to support me.   
Kanzaki Souma”

The signature isn’t even close to the quality that one would expect of an idol, despite Souma’s years of calligraphy practice. He’s since perfected it, but there’s something about the roughness and even awkwardness to it that makes him smile. 

“You still have this?”

Adonis stops singing along to the Arabic rock song playing and looks up from where he was assembling a chair. “What was that?” 

Souma holds the shikishi board up and smiles. Adonis’s lips mirror his. 

“Of course. It’s an important possession of mine. Why shouldn’t I have it?” Souma had been doing so well when it came to not blushing, but now he feels his face grow warm. 

“W-well, it’s the work of an amateur. And I hadn’t even begun idol work, so it seems odd to have...” His words trail off as Adonis comes to kneel beside him. 

“Look,” his boyfriend tells him as he flips the board over. In the corner is a small photo of two boys, high school first years awkwardly standing next to each other. Their eyes are shining. “We were so young.”

“You say that as if we are old men now, Adonis-dono. Your face has barely changed.” Souma puts his hand on Adonis’s cheek, feeling the stubble that hadn’t yet appeared when that picture was taken. He kisses him softly. 

“And you’ve only gotten more beautiful,” Adonis replies when they pull away. “Even though the moment I first saw you I was certain I would never meet someone more beautiful than you.” He brushes a strand of hair off of Souma’s face. “It seems you’re the only one who can hold a candle to you.” 

Souma should be used to this sort of praise by now, but that doesn’t stop the bashful smile making its way onto his face. “Do you think we’ll remember that moment when we are old, though? The memory is so clear now, but we still have so much life ahead of us.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget. Not when I still have moments where I look at you and feel the same way I did then.”

Adonis’s eyes are so warm, so honest, and Souma knows that no matter what he’ll never forget this feeling.


	2. Out on a Date

“Kanzaki, where on earth are you taking me? I’ve never been to this part of the city before.”

Souma only smiles in response, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. He’s painfully aware of how bad he is at keeping secrets, but imagining the way Adonis will react to the location of their deeto makes him even more determined to make it a surprise. “We’re not far away. Just a little bit more.”

Adonis still looks confused, but he nods anyway. The trust he has in him makes Souma happy. 

A few more blocks and Souma’s pace quickens, his excitement growing stronger and stronger. There’s someone important he wants Adonis to meet, after all. “There it is!”

“NEKO CAFE ❀ HANA” is written in romaji over the building’s entrance. Souma looks at Adonis excitedly, hoping to see his reaction. But rather than mirroring his excitement, his boyfriend only looks worried. 

“Kanzaki, will it be alright?” Adonis asks. “I had wanted to come here, but I don’t want to ruin this because none of the cats will come near us.” He almost looks defeated, a wistful look in his eyes. Souma raises their joined hands to kiss Adonis’s gently. 

“I can assure you that it won’t be a problem. You should have seen how the cats gathered around Kiryu-dono. I was quite jealous myself!” He isn’t expecting the cats to dislike Adonis, but he finds himself growing a bit nervous as well. If there’s any issue, then it’s his fault. But, he supposes, at least Maru should know that Adonis is a friend. “Let us go in!”

He barely notices the staff greeter, eyes immediately scanning the room for his black and white friend. None of the cats match Maru’s appearance, but maybe he’s just hiding somewhere? Or he’s offsite.... or adopted... 

His thoughts are interrupted by a soft “Oh?” from the boy next to him, who’s looking down at his feet with wide eyes as a plump tuxedo cat winds around his legs. Souma’s cheeks hurt from how wide he’s smiling. 

“Maru! I brought someone to see you!”

Souma thinks there’s no better way to spend an afternoon than with the boy he loves, sipping matcha lattes and watching kittens climb up Adonis’s increasingly distressed jeans as he watches in awe. He catches the attention of a waiter, handing him his phone and asking if he could take a picture. 

His boyfriend’s smile looks so lovely, and Souma thinks it would do him good to know how beautiful he truly is.


	3. Fight/Compromise

Akatsuki had put up quite a fight in the Battle of the Bands, but due to UNDEAD’s interference they faced a loss that none of them could have planned for. Adonis distinctly remembers the look on Souma’s face when Trickstar was announced the winner, and a pang of guilt shot through his heart when he thought about how he was part of the reason his best friend felt such pain. But surely he wouldn’t take it out on him, would he? Souma doesn’t seem to be that sort of boy. 

But when Adonis calls out his name the next morning, he’s met with an emotionless stare. 

“Kanzaki, is something wrong?”

“You know what you did.” Souma glares at him, a fire burning in his once cold eyes. “You ruined the reputation of Akatsuki, the one thing I have. You, along with your yunitto, are the reason we have become the laughingstock of the school.”

“I’m sorry. I never thought it would get that far.”

“But it did, and there’s no reversing this. You disgust me, if you thought you could betray me and have everything go back to normal.”

“Kanzaki-“

“Perhaps it would have been better if you never came to Japan in the first place.”

“ADO-CHAN! YOUR FRIEND’S CALLING! I DIDNT KNOW HE COULD DO THAT!”

Adonis sits upright in bed, heart racing a thousand kilometers an hour. It was a dream. And he overslept. “What’s going on?”

His sister, the one closest in age to him, pushes his door open with a bang. “He’s wondering if you’re running today. He’s been waiting for you. Here, take it.” She tries pushing the home phone at him, but he shakes his head no. 

“Tell him I’m sick.”

“Coward.”

“Please.” She rolls his eyes at him but repeats the message anyway. Adonis doesn’t want to lie, but he thinks that if he feels sick at the possibility of Souma hating him then that’s close enough to the truth. 

His sister ends the call after promising to tell Adonis something, which ends up being that Souma will bring him his homework after school. “He seemed pretty worried. What’s up with you?”

“Something happened at school. An idol thing.” If he didn’t know better, he’d swear she looks like she pities him. Maybe she does. 

Adonis lies back down in bed, covering his face with his hands. He doesn’t deserve Souma’s friendship. He’ll just wait to see what happens after school.


	4. Seasons

_ If only Adonis-dono could see this.  _

Souma’s breath catches in his throat as he looks around at the autumn scenery of Kyoto. The leaves are the most beautiful shades of red and gold, and the way they rest upon the roof of the temple makes Souma feel like everything is right in the world. A place like this is where he belongs, he thinks as he breathes in the crisp air.

Though having his best friend by his side would certainly make this trip even better.He knows that the  _ Buraddo Bankuetto  _ is a wonderful opportunity for UNDEAD, but he would have much preferred it occur literally any other time.Not that he dislikes his classmates, he’s quite excited to be spending the time with them, but more than once he turns to point something out to Adonis only to realize he’s not there.A pity.He has so many explanations, and nobody to ask the questions. 

_ If only Kanzaki could see this.  _

Adonis had noticed the way his best friend’s face had fallen at the news that he wouldn’t be able to attend the class trip.He had been looking forward to it himself, but he supposes a live is as good a reason as any to miss something like it.And he has Oogami and Sakasaki with him, so he isn’t the only one who isn’t going.He’s rather excited, despite the circumstances. 

The hotel is beautiful, and watching Harukawa run around excitedly brings a smile to his face.It’s no surprise that such a close friend of Tenma’s would have so much energy.He thinks about how Kanzaki would likely end up drawing his sword in his excitement if he were to see this.It’s quite roomy, so he might even be able to do so without issue. 

Then again, the beauty of his surroundings would pale in comparison to the beauty of his best friend. In order to fully appreciate it maybe it’s for the best he isn’t here.


End file.
